Nanoimprint lithography (NIL) is known as a technique for forming microstructures on substrates that is adapted to recent miniaturization and increased integration of semiconductor integrated circuits. According to a nanoimprint lithography, a resist (UV-curable resin) applied to a substrate is cured by irradiation with UV radiation while being pressed by a stamp having a desired protrusion-depression pattern to be transferred, and then the stamp is separated (withdrawn) from the resist located on the substrate, thereby transferring the micropattern formed on the stamp to the substrate (resist).
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 (PTLs 1 and 2) disclose systems for applying a liquid of an imprint material to a substrate by using an inkjet method. With the systems disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, when a constant amount of liquid is dispensed over the substrate, the jetted amount is optimized by changing the ejected droplet density or droplet ejection amount according to the volatilization amount of the pattern or imprint material (resist), throughput is increased, and uniformity of the residual thickness is increased.